Happy Birthday
by Anime-pandas
Summary: Feliciano and Lovino celebrate their birthday together.


"Happy birthday Lovi," Feliciano said. "Happy birthday Feli," Lovino replied. "So what are we going to do today?," Lovino asked. "Ooh. There's this new dance that I wanted to try," Feliciano answered. "Okay," Lovino answered. "Well you're being nice today," Feliciano said. "Duh. It's our fucking birthday," he says with a small smile.

So they walked into the living room when suddenly there's a bright light. "What the fuck,?" Lovino said. "Lovi you're small," Feliciano said. "Huh? What? So are you," he replied. "Hey can we still do the dance like this while we're little kids?," Feliciano asked worriedly. "Yeah I think we can," Lovino answered. "So what are we going to wear? I know that our uniforms shrunk, but I don't want to wear it for the entire dance," he said. "Hmm... I think that we have some matching clothes from when we were little," Feliciano answered. "Cool. So where are they?," Lovino asked. "In the attic," Feliciano replied.

So they got the clothes from the attic that consists of a whole white suit with a green jacket and tie and black boots, a blue and a red coat with jeans and sneakers, and the same all white suit this time with a white jacket and one of them has a red tie. They pick which outfits that they want to wear and Feliciano puts on the music.

Lovino started snapping to get the feel of the music. Once he did their clothes started to change into the outfits that they picked out. "Lovi look," Feliciano said. "What?," he asked. "You changed our clothes," Feliciano answered. "How?," he asked. "I think it was when you started snapping," Feliciano replied. "Oh. I think that's an after effect of the magic. Feli try snapping," Lovino said. So he did and changed the scenery. "Cool. So what do you think will happen if we snapped at the same time," Feli asked. "I don't know. How about we try?," Lovino said. So they did and some special effects came like a clock. "Cool," they said at the same time. "So shall we get started?," Lovino asked. "Yup," Feliciano replied.

Halfway through doing the dance they turn back into their regular age. "Lovi look we changed back," Feliciano said. "Yeah, but they're are still kid versions of us," Lovino stated. "So let's just finish the dance," Feliciano replied. "You do know that we're going to disappear after we finish right," mini-Lovino stated. "Yup," the older twins answered and so the finished the video. Before the mini-twins disappeared the older twins took pictures with them.

Just then the door opened and Liz (Hungary) and Laura (Belgium) were standing there. "Ciao. So what are you guys doing here," Feliciano asked. "We just wanted to wish our "little brothers" Happy Birthday," Liz answered. "Okay...So what's our gifts," Lovino answered. "Well Liz is going to make your favorite dinner while I'll make your favorite dessert," Laura answered. "Okay," the twins said happily. "But that's later. So what have you guys been up to?," the girls asked. "Oh, nothing, just dancing," Feliciano answered. "Well can we see," Liz asked. "Sure," Lovino replied. So the hooked up the camera to the TV and watched the video.

"Aww. That was soooo cute. Where did you get the mini-versions?," Liz asked. "Well ever since we were unified on our birthday we get some sort of magic. Since our birthday's on St. Patrick's Day it's sort of a form of good luck," Feliciano answered. "Ok, but how is the video a birthday present for you guys," Laura asked which earn her a slap with the frying pan courtesy of Liz. The twins looked at each other before Lovino started explaining.

"As you know we never spent that much time together with Feli living in Austria and me living in Spain. Even though we had you guys as family we never felt like we had someone that understood us even though you tried to. When we were unified we were very happy that we got to live with each other for the first time in our lives. I'm not going to lie, we fight only because we love and worry about each other. Feli is teaching me how to smile while I'm teaching him how to stay strong. Together we're learning how to be a family," he finishes while starting to cry.

"I love you Feli," Lovino said. "I love you too Lovi," he answered. They hugged and cried into each other arms. After some time Liz and Laura joined in on it. "Well even though you have each other don't forget who raised you and loved you guys just as much," Liz said. "Yeah," the twins said together. "It's getting late. Shouldn't we start dinner?," Laura asked. "Yup," Liz answered. "Is it going to be pasta?," Feliciano asked. "Mabye," she answered. "Hey can we get a copy of the video," the girls asked. "Sure," the twins said.

What they did with it? Well they showed it to the rest of the female nations who were fangirling on how cute the twins are. Then the uploaded it on Youtube where the rest of the world could see.

And thus another birthday for the immortal Italian twins.

* * *

Happy Birthday my beautiful Italian twins. :D


End file.
